Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to fast saving of data during power interruption.
Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems maintain host data and system data in memory. During operation, certain data is maintained in volatile memory. When power loss or interruption is experienced, data should be moved from volatile memory to non-volatile memory in order to maintain data integrity. It is desirable to provide more efficient mechanisms for saving data during power loss and maintaining data integrity.